The work to be performed involves measuring lipid profile on serum samples which have been and will be obtained from these patients before, during, and after treatment with the ketogenic diet. Together with collected or deduced information on their pre-treatment diets, these data should establish the maximum upward flux which can be obtained with the dietary fat variable. It should allow a calculation of a correlation between the two variables and will be useful in further planning for the recommended overlapping tracking study.